


Stronger

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, this is phantom back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectra uses the Fenton Ghostcatcher to split Danny and Phantom and captures them both, but the result is not what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman & Nickelodeon

Danny gripped the glowing bars of his cage, glaring out at the woman ghost that had captured him. She had not only captured him, she had caught him off-guard and used the Fenton Ghostcatcher on him before abducting both disoriented halves. And for what? To feed off his misery? Oh, he wasn't miserable. He was MAD.

Across the room, he could see his other half in another glowing cage. He gripped the bars tightly, noting that they didn't hurt him – was it because he was human? Maybe he could use this.

Spectra was talking with her ghost assistant, Bertrand, and laughing as they walked out of the room, sure that their captives would stay where they were while they went to get coffee. Oh, they had another think coming. (Thought? Whatever.)

He tugged on the bars as hard as he could and finally they started to give. Clenching his teeth, he managed to open a gap wide enough to squeeze out and then ran over to the other cage. “Phantom!”

“Danny? How? You...your hands...” He looked at Danny's raw, red hands and reached out to take them. “Your poor hands...”

“Don't worry about me. Let's get you outta here, dude.” Danny gripped the bars and tugged and tugged until they were finally wide enough Phantom could get through.

“What are we going to do? We're not at full power, and we don't have the Fenton Ghostcatcher.” Phantom looked at the door worriedly.

“Yeesh, I can see she's already been feeding off _your_ misery.” Danny shook his head, then took Phantom's hands in his. “Look, maybe we don't need it. Remember how Dan Phantom was born?”

“But, that's two ghosts. It's different.” Phantom shook his head.

“Maybe it isn't.” Danny placed one of Phantom's hands on his chest. “Can you feel my heartbeat?”

“Yes?” Phantom blinked in confusion.

“Good.” Danny placed a hand on Phantom's chest. “I can feel the thrum of your core...” He smiled a bit. “Phantom, we are one person, split in two. We are supposed to be together. If anyone can merge back together, it's us.”

“We tried before, though. I only overshadowed you.” Phantom reminded him.

“Because I didn't want it. But, what if I do? C'mon, man. Work with me here. We can't beat Spectra on our own.” He looked at his hand. “Especially with how sore my hands are. I doubt I could get in a decent punch.”

Phantom looked at his hand, concern in his eyes. “...Do you think...this will work?”

“We can sure as well try.” Danny smiled. “Ready?”

“I-If you are.” Phantom nodded.

“Be confident, man. You're a hero.” Danny said in a teasing tone. “Where's my walking thesaurus?”

“He just had a run-in with the queen of moralizing.” Phantom sighed.

“Chill out.” Danny bopped his head and then took his free hand again. “Focus with me, dude. Think of not taking over me, but merging with me.”

Phantom nodded and gripped his hand, his other hand still on Danny's chest. “Alright. Close your eyes.”

Danny nodded, closing his eyes. Phantom moved closer and then pressed his forehead to Danny's, both of them thinking of Danny Phantom. If this worked...if it worked, then they may not need the Fenton Ghostcatcher at all. If it worked, then they had no fear of this happening again.

Spectra opened the door just in time for the two to be engulfed in a white light. “What in the—how did you get out of your cages?!” She cried, shielding her eyes.

Danny and Phantom held on tightly to each other, blocking out the sound of her voice as they listened for the beat and thrum of their heart and core. The light covered them fully and then they felt warm and then cold and then there was pain but also joy, like a good pain, and when Danny opened his eyes the light was gone and he was standing alone.

He noticed right away that his clothes had changed. Instead of being a bodysuit, it seemed to be a mix of their clothes, with a Danny Phantom symbol sleeveless shirt and a black and white plaid t-shirt with black jeans and white combat boots and white, fingerless gloves and he couldn't see his hair but he guessed that was an interesting mix. He'd have to see a mirror.

“Okay...that was weird. But, it changes nothing!” Spectra gestured to them. “Bertrand, detain them!”

Danny held out a hand and a blast of ice came out, hitting Bertrand hard. “Whoa.” He whistled. “I didn't even have to focus! That was awesome!”

“You'll regret that!” She flew towards him, ready to attack.

Danny formed ice around his hands and swung at her, knocking her back and forcing her to rethink her moves. “Hey, Spectra! Did you really think you could keep us apart? You must be getting senile!” He fired a blast of ice at her, which she quickly dodged. “Let us go now and we won't kick your ass!”

“You're only one person now, what's with the 'us' bit?” She hissed.

“Hah! We're not one person. We haven't been one person since we first went through the Fenton Ghostcatcher! And we don't like being seperated. So let. Us GOOOOOOOOOOO!” He yelled, releasing his Ghostly Wail at her. She let out a scream as it knocked her into a wall and then slumped to the floor, weakened by the attack.

Danny, on the other hand, was still feeling strong. He approached her and put his hands on his hips. “So? You gonna let us go?”

Spectra gave a shaky gesture to the door, her eyes wide with fear. If she thought he was tough before, somehow that light-show merging he did had made him stronger. “G-Go.”

He nodded and walked out, then flew through the halls and turned invisible. He didn't feel like being bothered on the way home.

When he came through the portal and turned visible, he found Tucker and Sam getting ready to go find him. “It's alright, guys! We're alright!”

“Danny!” Sam ran over and hugged him .”You're okay!”

“Cool duds, dude!” Tucker said, appraising the outfit. “But, uh, what happened to your hair and eyes?”

“Hm?” Danny moved from Sam's arms and went to look in a mirror. One eye was blue, and the other glowed green. His hair was white in front in black in back. “Whoa. That's cool.”

“I hope you can still change back.” Sam said, frowning.

“I dunno, I haven't tried. I didn't exactly merge in a regular way. Maybe this is just me now?” Danny shrugged.

“Try?” Sam pleaded.

Danny focused on changing back and the light came and went with no change. “Heh. Guess this is me now! Good thing I already came out as Phantom, eh?”

“Dude, what did you DO?” Tucker asked.

“We merged. Like Dan Phantom.” Danny shrugged. “We else could we do? Spectra was gonna kill us!”

“Your sister is going to flip.” Sam sighed.

Danny shrugged and grinned. “I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry?” He headed out of the lab. “Let's get some food!”

Sam and Tucker exchanged worried glances and followed him up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And we're stronger than you.
> 
> ((A.N.: I had "Stronger than you" from "Steven Universe" on repeat after I listened to it once and got the idea for this story.))


End file.
